After Narook's
by knightbender
Summary: Separately, Korra and Asami decide they want to propose. To do so, they each ask one of the bending brothers for help. But they want it to be a secret; Mako and Bolin can't tell anyone, not even each other. The only time they tell each other is the day of the proposal. But once they find out, they realize there might be a bit of a problem.
1. Getting the Help

**Yes, it's the cliche "Korra and Asami propose at the same time" fic.**

 **Sue me.**

 **This takes place about 4 years after Book 4. They are 24-26 when this occurs.**

* * *

It was a breezy spring afternoon and Bolin was at Avatar Korra Park. He usually visited the park after work, and it had been a particularly busy week. He sat down on a bench and stretched. Taking in the mild sunshine, he closed his eyes and began to doze off.

Suddenly, Bolin felt his arm being shaken. Eyes still shut, he heard a familiar female voice calling his name. "Bolin! Bo, wake up! I need to talk to you." _Korra._

Tilting his head upward to look at her, Bolin yawned. "Hey Korra. What is it? I'm really tired. I was just about to take a nap."

Looking sheepish, Korra apologized. "Sorry, Bo. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" the earthbender asked again.

"Well...I was planning on proposing to Asami and I wanted your help."

Bolin's eyes immediately shot open, all traces of drowsiness gone. "What?! Korra, that's great! Come here!" He gave Korra a tight bear hug and spun her in the air.

Korra laughed. "Whoa! Calm down, Bolin. I still need to be able to use my arms. Y'know, for bending. And proposing."

Bolin set her down. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, it's just-that's great news! Congrats!"

The Avatar smiled. "Thanks. So will you help me? I have no idea what to do."

"Of course I will! They don't call me _Love Bender_ for nothing."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure no one calls you that."

"Shush! We shall be off! Let's go plan your proposal!"

* * *

Asami exited Future Industries' meeting room. She was visibly irritated. All of Asami's employees knew to steer clear of her whenever she had a meeting with President Raiko.

The CEO stomped to her office. She hated meetings with Raiko. Every single time, he managed to piss her off in some way. It took every last bit of her control not to reach over the conference table and send him flying out the window.

When she finally was in the privacy of her office, she let out a loud scream. It was the only way for her to release her annoyance. She couldn't wait til she got home. She'd plaster Raiko's stupid face and his stupid mustache on every single one of her punching bags. Then she'd proceed to kick and punch until paper-Raiko's faces were laying in pieces all over the floor of her training room.

Asami sighed. Just thinking about it calmed her. _Ugh. You know what I need? A nap. I can take a break. Oh, and dream about throwing Raiko (that piece of sht) off the top of Future Industries tower. How fun it'll be to watch his body shrink until I can't see it anymore. And I won't see it anymore because it'll be glued to the pavement._ Closing her eyes, Asami smiled evilly.

 _Okay, maybe I won't do that. But I really need a nap. Ahh, yeah. Nap._ She had dozed off when all of a sudden…

"Um..Miss Sato?"

Asami's bright green eyes snapped open. She took deep breaths. She would not blow up at her assistant. _I will not blow up, I will not blow up, I will not-_

"WHAT?! I JUST CAME FROM A MEETING WITH RAIKO AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THOSE. I AM EXTREMELY STRESSED, ANNOYED, AND TIRED. I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD WAKE ME UP UNLESS AVATAR KORRA DIED, MY FATHER SOMEHOW ROSE FROM THE DEAD, OR SOMETHING ELSE OF THAT IMPORTANCE. SO WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP?!" Asami screamed. _Damn it._ (Outside the office doors, Future Industries employees cringed. They decided they should start planning a farewell party for Asami's assistant.)

Asami's assistant shrinked back. In a small voice, she stuttered, "I-i'm s-sorry, Ms. Sato. Y-your g-guest, Mako, has j-just arrived."

The CEO stared at her. _Oh. Okay. Oops. Uh..I'll apologize later, But for now…_ "Thank you. Send him up."

Her assistant couldn't get out of the room any quicker. "Yes, ma'am. Right away."

Asami slumped back into her chair. Minutes after her outburst, the door opened and Mako slipped in. "Hey, Asami. Just two things I'd like to know: why am I here, and why did your assistant look like she was about to faint from fear?"

Asami had laid her head on her desk. Tilting her head so she was facing him, she greeted, "Hi Mako. I'm just about to tell you why. And that's from me yelling at her after coming from a Vine-Cannon."

Mako grimaced. 'Vine-Cannon' was the name they all used whenever they had a meeting with a certain President of the United Forces. Why Vine-Cannon? Because during each meeting, they all wanted to jump in front of Kuvira's Spirit Vine Cannon to end their misery. "Ooh. I see. You all good now?"

Asami sat back in her chair and fiddled with a pen. "Yep. Blowing up released some steam. I should probably apologize. Later though. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm..I want to propose to Korra."

"..."

"..."

Several moments passed with neither of them saying anything. Then, Mako muttered, "...wnaprpstkra..."

"What? Mako?" Glancing up, the engineer found her friend staring at her, expressionless, mouth slightly agape. She sighed. "Okay, maybe I should've gone to someone else about this…"

Hearing her comment, Mako snapped out of his trance and stood up. "No! No, sorry, sorry. It's just-that's great news! Wow. Congratulations!"

Asami sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks, Mako. Anyway, I called you here because I wanted to ask for your help, specifically. I mean, it's not that I don't trust Bolin and everyone else. I'm just worried they might accidentally let it slip."

Mako raised a sharkbrow and frowned. "So you only came to me because you think I'm the least likely to spill." Seeing Asami begin to protest, he broke into a grin. "I'm kidding. Sure! Of course I'll help. Anything for one of my best friends."

* * *

 **AN: Hey! So this is my first fanfiction. Let me know what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism, praise, whatever it may be. I'm more than happy to take your opinion into consideration.**

 **Also, I purposely mirrored the two events. Like Bolin and Asami taking a nap, the brothers saying the same thing, etc. Why? I don't know.**


	2. The Betrothal Necklace

**Siiillltt: Thank you! :D**

 **Guest 1: That's actually a very good point! I never thought of that. Thanks for the new headcanon lol. And here's an update: :)**

 **Guest 2: You're right, Asami yelling is a bit OOC. However, I've decided to make them a little OOC in this story. I mean, this does take place 4 years in the future; there're bound to be some changes. But please bear with me :) In the future, though, I'll try to keep them all in character.**

* * *

Asami brought out several blank pieces of paper and pencils. "I'm planning on making her a betrothal necklace. It's Water Tribe tradition and I wanted to honor it." She walked across the room and pulled a tightly rolled paper out of her bag. Unfurling it on her desk, she gestured for Mako to look at it. Printed on the paper was a step-by-step process of the creation of a Water Tribe betrothal necklace. "I did some research about how to make one. Went to the library a couple of times. I probably should've asked Kya, too."

Mako grunted in approval. "Ever prepared, Miss Sato."

The engineer nodded absently. She was already sketching a design. When she finished, she held it up. "What do you think?"

The firebending detective inspected the paper. "It's nice, don't get me wrong. But why is the Earth...Republic? It's been 4 years since Wu changed the system and he still doesn't know what he wants to call it. Anyway, why is the Earth emblem on it?" **(AN: let's say Mako got his job back as detective sometime after the finale.)**

"It's supposed to remind her of when she was in the Earth...I'm calling it Kingdom. I'm used to it. It's to remind her of when she was in the Earth Kingdom. After she finally got the mercury out of her and restored the Avatar state."

"Well...that definitely holds some significance. But I don't really think Korra would want to be reminded of the poison. Honestly, I don't think any of us do."

Asami winced. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's cool, just make another design." And so she did. Over, and over, and over again. Asami couldn't seem to get the right one. She was getting frustrated. Mako's sarcastic remarks didn't help her thought process either.

"No, something about that seems...a little weird. I do think I'm devilishly handsome with just the right amount of charm, but I wouldn't really want myself and my three best friends plastered on my neck. Well, maybe I would, if the artist could draw faces well."

"Yeah, maybe a spirit portal design would be nice. It's just...I dunno, it might remind her of when she was stripped of Raava and she lost her connection to the previous Avatars?"

"Okay, no, you know that one isn't appropriate to wear in public."

"Asami, I...wha...why...okay, I'm gonna be straightforward with this. Why _the hell_ would you want _Avatar Aang's_ face on your neck at all times unless you were an obsessive fan of his? I don't think even Master Katara would wear that!"

Asami glared at him. She crumpled the Aang design in her hand and threw it at him. "Okay then, Detective I-Know-Everything, why don't you give it a try?"

Mako looked back defiantly. "Fine. I will." He grabbed the pencil from Asami's grasp and a piece of paper and began to draw. When the firebender finished, Asami was surprised. Although crudely drawn, it was the Future Industries logo with the Water Tribe emblem in front. The surrounding area was covered with a pattern resembling Raava. "So? What do you think?"

Asami gazed at the paper, already imagining what it would look like in a 3D form. "It's...beautiful, Mako. This is actually a really great design. Thank you."

"It is? I mean, of course. See? Told ya."

Asami smiled and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't get too full of yourself. I'm going to get the materials and start working on it. I want to make it out of metal, so I'll also I need a heat source to mold this thing." Jokingly, she added, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get one right now, would you?"

Mako smirked and held out his palm, creating a flame. "At your service."

* * *

 **AN: Whoo! Asami's getting to work! Mako, you sarcastic lil sht lol. Anyway, Korra and Bolin will be featured next chapter!**

 **I used the necklace design as the cover of this story, so just check that out. The design is artist sherbies'. Check her out on tumblr! (Also, her drawing of the Krew 10 years in the future is what I imagine them to look like in this storyline.)**


End file.
